The story of his life
by KerliDoll
Summary: All he was doing was wrong, he knew it and didn't stop, but he didn't though of the sadness he will feel


**Well I wrote this a long time ago, and I'm new at this things so please tell me any grammar mistakes i had, this yaoi...don't like don't read**

**I do not own ben 10: alien force**

* * *

The screams, the moans, they are filling the air, mines and his, the ones of the only person who I ever loved.

"ahhhh…mgh" It was fantastic, and I'm loving every second of it.

"so…ahh…tight" yes, he was enjoying this as much as I do, it felt nice, every thrust he gave inside me was so delicious.

"Harder…please" I knew all of this was wrong but I couldn't help myself because he is like a drug, they were bad and I'm addicted to him and I don't really care about anything right now, then he hit me there and I stopped thinking about what was wrong or not "There…faster" I knew I'm about to cum and he is too "inside me".

"Fuck…so wonderful" with a loud screams we both came and just as I told him, he came into me, that was the moment when I closed my eyes, because if I didn't I wouldn't…

"I love you" What a beautiful lie

Believe those words.

"I love you too" I said, but the truth is that, there is no love, I wanted to cry, it isn't the first time we do this, but I remember very well the first… because in that time he told me that this was just a good fuck.

_FLASHBACK_

I was about to cry, after I just said that I loved him, he sat in the bed and said that it was a good fuck, that he was with Gwen but that he really enjoyed this, it was a good fuck that was all. I crawled to him and hiding my face in his back while I hugged him, I said "What if I tell her what we did?"

He moved quickly, grabbed me by my wrists and put me under him "You wouldn't dare to" giving me a menacing glare.

"I would" he tilted his head and looked for some metal near him and let my wrists go "I know what you are thinking, do you think Gwen would like to see his cousin all beaten up?" he looked at me again

"What do you want?" he said giving me dead glare.

"You don't have want I want" he was about to ask for something and I said "but it would be close enough" I put my arms around his neck and whispered "Tell me that you love me, tell me lies, I rather at least be with you, just don't tell my heart is goodbye".

He was looking me with pity and I knew he was going to say no "come on, wouldn't you like having the both of us at your mercy, you hadn't change that much, it's alright you just have to keep your truth and tell me lies it's a win-win, and when you are with her tell me a lame excuse that's all I'm asking" he then gave me a lusty look and I grinned.

"I love you" same old Kevin

"Again" I had to ask him that, because I didn't believe his words

"I love you" then I saw it, it was in his eyes, then I understood that feelings can't be disguise so I closed my eyes

"Make believe it"

"I love you" he started kissing me by the neck, the jaw, he was trawling soft kissed around my chest

"Again"

"I love you" and we started again, I called made love, he called it a good fuck, so I couldn't believe his words

"Again" I was moaning at this point

"I love you" he put his cock in my entrance, and gave a hard thrust and we screamed again, it was the best think in the world, for a moment I felt we were one

"Again!" this time I scream, I wanted to believe his words, I had to believe his words

"I love you" I need his lies, because if he doesn't tell me those lies, I won't be able to live.

"Again" Another thrust

"I love you" I wanted to cry… because I believed it

_End of the Flashback_

It has been two years since then and here we are again dancing around this lies, I'm pathetic, I know but I don't want to hear the truth, my heart would not survive, if you asked me a year ago what would Gwen think we are doing and she would just tell that we were on a boys night now I'm sure she thinks of something else, at least I'm sure she doesn't think we are lying behind her back which is true, maybe she is the reason of my new thoughts

_Help I have done it again_

I don't know why lately but I have been having this weird thoughts, maybe is because I have been thinking of everything I used to want to be, and im sure this wasn't what I wanted, but I'm happy…right?

_I have been doing this too many times_

But then I wouldn't be feeling so bad and so sad

_I hurt myself again_

But I don't need to think about that, the person that I love is beside me, I wrapped my arms around him

"I love you Ben" That is the only thing that I need to hear, he is holding me he loves me. Yes, he does, but why I'm crying? Why can't I stop? Why isn't he comforting me? He asleep, he doesn't even notice that I'm crying.

_I'm losing myself again_

God… is this okay? are you listening?, is somebody hearing me?, hear me

_I'm scared_

I'm so restless, I need someone but, I don't have anyone, this is my dirty little secret, but I'm tired of it, all that I have is so unreal, the truth is that I'm so lonely but I don't want to face the truth don't I?

_I feel unsafe_

I need someone, and I need someone to wake me from this nightmare, this is killing me inside, it feels like I'm going crazy, it's breaking me down

_And the worst part is there no one else to blame_

This is the story of my life, full of lies

Beautiful lies

The lies that I've created

They created this heaven

My own heaven…full of lies

"Kevin…Kevin… open your eyes"

"What?"

"Tell me"

"I love you" I looked at his eyes searching for the truth, they didn't love me and I found myself so lost, how is that I become this? He closed his eyes and I'm finally awake, there is no reason to keep trying, this is just another black day, living like this, I will never win anything.

I was wrong there isn't beauty in lies...

"Thanks for everything Kevin… goodbye" Maybe we will cross paths again, for now I will held my head up high, he asleep again "I love you, I really do but I'm wont fight anymore for you, maybe we will be together, but not in this life I guess" I didn't notice I was laughing, it feels so nice, I'm free, I can breathe, I kissed him one last time. "Goodbye"

...There is beauty in goodbyes.

* * *

**It was supposed to be very sad ending but then i thought, naaah Ben deserve better than that.**

**As i said im new, tell me your opinion**

**so please RxR**


End file.
